Loving You Through It All
by facingyourfailure
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had it all. Great life, awesome friends and most importantly each other. But one day that all changes. What are they gonna do? Troyella centric with the other cast at the beginning and end. Rated T for safety and other stuff. R
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: HEY GUYS!! What's up? Well I got a sudden inspiration for a new story so yeah!!!! And don't worry; I'm still continuing Love of My Life! No frets!! Also this is a trailer by the way)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing (sigh)**

**Bold: Narrator**

_Italic: Showing stuff or other things_

Regular: Dialogue (Speaking for you people who don't have a vocabulary)

**They thought they had it all**

_Shows Troy smiling and holding up a basketball trophy_

_Shows Gabriella winning the Scholastic Decathlon_

_Shows Troy and Gabby laughing and smiling with friends_

_Shows Troy and Gabby kissing and than smiling_

**But one day it all changed**

_Shows Troy, Gabby and other students sitting in a classroom when all of the sudden the door bursts open_

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW! HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACKS!!" One of the masked men yelled. He was holding a gun.

**How would they survive?**

_Shows Gabby's wrists getting tied as she winces in pain_

_Shows Troy getting thrust against a wall, and than falling to the ground_

_Shows a group of students looking scared, with a guy pointing a gun at them A gun shot is heard, and than a scream while the screen fades to black_

**Can they protect themselves?**

_Shows Gabby kicking some dude 'where the sun don't shine'_

_Shows Troy putting his arms above his head as he is pelted with punches and kicks_

_Shows more students hiding behind some desks_

**Or will it be too late?**

_Shows Troy with his head in Gabby's lap_

"I love you" He said before slipping into unconsciousness

_Shows Gabby crying_

_(Different scene) Show Gabby out cold as Troy looks at her with pain and worry evident in his eyes_

**Starring Zachary Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy smiling and winking at Gabby and she giggles_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabby scribbling words on her paper_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad sleeping in class_

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor reading her textbook_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay doing her nails and chatting on her cell phone_

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan trying on different hats in the mirror_

**What could possibly happen? Check it out on Loving you Through it All**

_Screen flashes with various pictures of the cast before going off_

_(End of Trailer)_

**What do you think? It will be Troyella centric, but the other people will be in the beginning and maybe at the end also. Well R&R…… what does that mean?**


	2. It All Begins

**(A/N: Hey guys! Here is the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! This chapter is dedicated to all the people who put me on their author alerts and stuff! I love you all!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sigh)**

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez sat in their drama class, both eagerly waiting for the bell to ring. Their drama teacher, Ms. Darbus, was going on and on about Shakespeare. Troy looked at Gabriella who was sitting there, tapping her pencil against the desk. She caught his gaze and smiled at him, and he smiled back. He winked at her as if telling her that he knew how she felt. Half the kids were sleeping or doing something else. Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan Evans listened intently, loving theater, singing and dancing. Now this may be lame but I want to tell you a little more about Troy and Gabriella.

Troy Bolton had lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico all his life. He grew up there being an only child to parents Jack and Lucille Bolton. He had won over many hearts of the girls between his gorgeous, light blue eyes and his toned body. He never had an actual girlfriend, and never flirted back to all the cheer leaders that flirted with him. He had a bushy-haired friend named Chad Danforth. According to Chad, they have been like brothers since pre-school. Troy Bolton also helped his reputation by being captain of East High's, their high school, basketball team. He led them to back-to-back winnings. In fact many of the girls came to the games wearing the number 14, his number, some where on their body. Troy was just the primo boy of East High. He thought he had the best girlfriend ever, which he does, and her name is Gabriella Montez. He met her discovering he really could sing at a ski lodge. They both agree it was the start of something new.

Gabriella Montez, on the other hand, hadn't lived in New Mexico all her life. She had moved multiple times because of her mother's job. She never knew what happened to her dad, and her mom didn't like to talk about it. So she just left the subject be. Gabriella is what you would consider a nerd, geek or dork. She always had straight A's and academic achievements in school were never the problem. She knew she could sing, but never really did anything besides church choir. She tried a solo once but one second she was looking at the audience and the next second the ceiling. End of solo career. She always had stage fright, and couldn't find a way around it. Troy helped her over come this at call backs for last year's musicale, 'Twinkle Towne'. She now isn't as frightened, but she still can get a little nervous before performing. Troy said that must be normal because he feels the same way as well before performing. So that means she's only human. Gabriella had a best friend when she started at East high, and her name was Taylor McKessie. Taylor always referred to Troy and Chad as 'lunkhead basketball players', until she started going out with one. Yeah, never in a million years she thought that she would be going out with Chad Danforth! She would shutter at the mention of his name but now all she does is smile.

Now when people saw a jock and a brainiac dating, they could only think of the cliques. They thought Troy was **supposed **to be dating a cheer leader. And Gabriella was **supposed **to be dating another nerd. They found their way around those cliques and the 'rules'. People thought it would be a living hell for them to be dating, but than they all warmed up to the idea. Troy and Gabriella now happily date each other, not caring what anyone else thinks. Now let's get back to class.

Ms. Darbus is still droning on and on.

"He was one of t..." Ms. Darbus stopped mid-sentence as the door burst open. Two guys, dressed all in black, rushed into the room. One guy had a pistol and one guy had a shot gun. The students sat there, Troy's eyes had widened at the site. Gabriella felt her heart rate and breathing speed up.

"EVERYONE! ON THE FLOOR AND HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACKS! NOW!!!"

One of the masked men yelled or more like demanded. The students still just sat there, fear and terror evident in their eyes. The blue had drained from Troy's eyes, and they now were gray. They only did that when he was upset or scared. I think scared fit perfectly here. Gabriella was trying not to hyperventilate as she looked around the room. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME? ON THE FLOOR, NOW!" the man demanded before pointing his gun at the ceiling and angrily shooting it.

The wildcats now all scrambled to the floor and sat there. Most were trembling and some had started to silently cry. Gabriella was one of those people. Troy was just sitting there, letting his fear get the best of him. He than had a thought _"Troy! Look at yourself! It's perfectly okay to be scared but pull it together somewhat!" _He mentally slapped himself before taking care of some of his trembling. His hands still shook but now it wasn't like an earthquake.

"You guys are a bunch of cowards" One of the guys sneered, and looked over to his partner, who nodded in agreement. He shot at the ceiling again, and the students jumped in fear. He laughed an evil laugh before heading over to Ms. Darbus. He took his gun and held it against her back. She winced as she felt the cold metal.

"Say one thing or scream and you won't see tomorrow's sun." The man said, she nodded, too terrified to speak. They tied her wrists together and put ductape over her mouth before throwing her into the closet. Both guys brushed their hands before looking evilly at the rest of the class.

"That was easy!" One masked man said to the other

"Too easy" The other man said and nodded in agreement.

He quickly scanned the crowd. His eyes fell upon a girl. The girl he wanted. The girl for the reason all of this was happening.

"Move you little bitches!" He said angrily as he walked down an aisle. The wildcats scattered and joined the group that was now formed behind some desks. Gabby went to go to Troy but she felt a large, rough hand grip her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart. Your coming with me" The man said she whimpered.

Troy felt angry boil up inside of him. No one laid a finger on his girlfriend! If they did he would pumble them into a pulp! (Basically turn them into pudding) Anger flashed through his eyes as his fists were clenched so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Let. Her. Go" Troy said slowly because maybe he would understand him.

The other man came up behind Troy and put his arms behind his back. Troy struggled but stopped when the unthinkable happened. The man put his gun to Gabby's temple.

"Don't say or do anything you will regret. If you do it will be the end of your girlfriend as you know her." Gabby winced as the gun tip was pressed against her head.

Troy felt bad. He felt bad because his life and Gabby's life were on the line and if he did one thing it would be the end of his girlfriend. The last thing he wanted.

"Troy, please! Don't say anything!" Gabby pleaded.

"Well at least let go of me!!" Troy yelled. He knew he shouldn't have yelled that because he would instantly regret it. But instead of a gun shot, he was thrust against the black board violently.

"I. Told. You. To. Not. Say. Anything!" The man who was holding Troy said, with each word throwing Troy against the blackboard. When he threw Troy against the black, he found his arm in a weird position. The next time he was thrust he felt this bone snap. He yelped in pain. He fell to the floor and than got up, cradling his left arm is his right.

The guys took two ropes and tied Gabby's wrist together. They pulled really tight and Gabby winced in pain. They than pull a rope very tight around Troy's arms that were in the same position as before. When they pulled tight Gabby could see tears glisten in his light blue eyes but he quickly blinked them back.

"Let's go!" The man holding Gabby hissed and they began to walk out of the school.

They got to a van and they were shoved in. The men were unaware of the fact that after the pushed them in they hit their heads on the side of the truck and fell unconscious. It was a little easier for Troy since pain was starting to take over.

"I wonder why they are being so quiet! Most of them are whimpering or yelling at us." The man driving wondered out loud. The other man looked behind him and than turned back.

"They are unconscious you idiot!" He said.

"Oh, well that explains it! And they are clueless to what is in store for them!" The man said before grinning evilly.

They began to drive out of town, and into the outskirts of town.

You immediately know this is not gonna go well.

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter. Well it was just setting everything up and maybe I will get Love Of my Life posted tomorrow or something.**

**Trivia! Virtual cookies to whoever gets it right!**

**Finish this line from High School Musical 2:**

**Troy: I'm more interested in what my friends think of me.**


End file.
